dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Skinn Bolic
Skinn Bolic (スキン・ボリック) was the eighth disciple of the Noah Family, and the incarnation of Wrathra (ラースラ , rāsura). He represented the "Wrath" (怒, ika) of Noah. He was said to have the most tragic memory of all. He was also known as "Sweet Tooth" by Tyki Mikk due to his extreme love for sweets. Appearance Skin was a very tall man with blond hair and freckles. When he became a Noah, the memory seems to have altered his psyche to the point of rebounding on his physical appearance. His pupils have disappeared giving him white eyes surrounded by a black line. His hair in addition to the typical Noah black color became spiky, his freckles disappeared and he has a constantly angry face. He does not seem to have left his Noah form since his awakening. Personality As the Wrath of Noah, Skinn was easily enraged, and would repeat the fact that he could not forgive anyone who greatly injured him, namely God, the Innocence, and Yu Kanda. After Skin received candy from Road (as an alternative to biting his fingers upon awakening), he developed an affinity for sweet food, and as a result, is rarely ever seen without candy on his person. If he is forced to eat anything unsweetened, he will become angry and hostile. An example of this was when he and the other Noahs met the Earl for dinner - as there was nothing to eat but boiled eggs, he punched the Akuma serving him for not following his orders to make it sweet, sending her flying into the wall, then ruthlessly tearing her apart with his bare hands. Before awakening as a Noah, Skinn's original personality appeared to be more mild-mannered and calmer, in contrast to the short-tempered and wrathful being he became after fully awakening. Due to his intense hatred against God, the Innocence, and the Exorcists, he kept chanting the phrase "Never forgive", to the point of being mentally unstable. The Noah's memory partly consumed his mind and this has led to limited mental faculty. Skin and Wrathra's personality were mixed to a certain extent unlike most other Noah who managed to keep their two persona separate. Personal Statistics Previous Incarnations Original Wrathra Wrathra fought alongside his fellow Noah 7000 years ago against the wielders of Innocence. However the earl of Millennium was defeated and the Noah took refuge in the Noah's Ark. There, Wrathra bred with one or several Noah. When they died, their memory was somehow passed onto the new generation and continues to live on until today, reincarnating in a new human whenever it dies. Previous Wrathra The previous incarnation of Wrathra lived 35 years ago. They were killed by Nea D. Campbell. The memory underwent such damage that it took 30 years for Wrathra to incarnate again.. History Originally from New Orleans, Skinn worked at a shipbuilding company. On the day of his awakening, he was twenty-five years old when he went to see the town priest, asking about the story of Noah. It can be assumed that Skinn was quite poor, as he tells the Father he is unable to afford a doctor to check the stigmata on his head. It is apparent that Skinn was not completely sure of what was happening to him, but knew that Noah had some connection to it. After the priest took him in, his symptoms began to worsen. His entire body was in pain, and as a result, caused him to go into fits, grasping at himself and the bed sheets, violently shaking the bed. After what seemed to be only a few minutes of his latest fit and the priest's encouragement, blood spattered across the room. The next scene shows Skinn being the only in the room, muttering to himself and biting his fingers underneath his sheets. It was then that the Millennium Earl and Road Kamelot appeared before him. Road offers him candy to substitute his fingers, which he quickly accepts. The Earl informs him of his condition while he consumes the candy. The next morning, the priest is seen once again, appearing to be no different than from the previous day, and telling Skinn not to forget breakfast. To this, Skinn, now gray with his previously bleeding stigmata clear, tells the priest that he is "going home", and orders him to eliminate the people who used to know him. It is unknown how long he stayed at the church, though it is suggested that his awakening occurred the same day he entered. It is suggested that the priest is an Akuma, due to the pentagram on his head when serving Skinn, though if he had been an Akuma before then is unknown. However, it may be assumed neither of the nuns were Akuma, and were killed by Skinn during his most violent fit. Plot The Rewinding City Arc Skinn is introduced eating a boiled egg. He doesn't find the food sweet enough and punches the Akuma maid for that. After being scolded by Tyki and Road he sits and listens to what the Earl has to say. Edo and Asian Branch Arc Skinn is first seen sending Akuma into battle against Tiedoll's team while watching from a distance. No one saw him except Kanda. Skinn keeps stalking them and looks for Innocence as well. Though he is successful in gaining and destroying Innocence he has problems defeating Tiedoll. Skinn is overthrown by Jasdero's coach. Tyki and Devit accept to let him on board and they go on their journey to Edo. Once at the ark, he listens to the explanations of the Earl about the ark. He confronts the exorcists who just arrived in Edo but only watches for most of the fight. When the twins ask if they can help Road to download the ark, Skinn replies that only Road can and that useless brats like them can't do a thing. When the Earl targets Lenalee, Lavi tries to stop him but he is stopped by Skinn. When Allen Walker arrives he suddenly disappears, taken away by the Earl. Noah's Ark Arc He is ordered to awaken his part of the ark and to guard against intruders. When Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Chaozii Han, Lavi, and Kanda enter Skinn's room, Kanda steps up and tells that he will fight. Allen disagrees and asks for all of them to fight. Kanda says that Skinn has been stalking his team for weeks and that he must do this. Allen still disagrees, but Kanda puts his sword in Allen's face and threatens to hurt them if they do not leave. He then uses "Kaichu Ichigen" to attack them, not really injuring them, but irritating them enough that they gladly leave him behind. They all run leaving Kanda and Skinn in the room. Skinn transforms and Kanda unseals his sword immediately, using "Nigentou". Skinn makes the first move by cracking the ground where Kanda stood a second ago. Kanda uses his second illusion to fight back but cannot cut Skinn. The fight continues with neither landing a blow on each other. Soon, Skinn's electricity begins to hurt Kanda's hands as he repeatedly strikes Skinn's electrical armor. Kanda uses his Hakka Tourou technique and finally manages to cut Skinn. Skinn is hurt but heals it, though it takes a bit of time. Skinn returns the favor by firing electrical energy at Kanda. Kanda falls but continues the fight. Kanda uses Hakka Tourou again and again finally injuring the Noah. However, Skinn brushes off the blows and Kanda activates Shouka, and Sangenshiki in the process. Skinn receives a critical blow from Kanda, and angered by this, releases most of his power and recalls the energy stored inside Kanda, allowing him to land consecutive blows of lightning as well as shock him through the chains. Mugen eventually melts slightly and Kanda is slammed into a large boulder. Skinn prepares to land the final blow by decapitating him, but Kanda impales him with his semi-molten Mugen. The Innocence rapidly infects Skinn's body and causes his body to solidify rapidly, losing his arms in the process. When Kanda prepares to leave the room, Skinn's inner Noah fully emerges. Skinn, fueled by his inner Noah, summons as much lightning as he can and blasts it towards Kanda, who blocks the attack but results in Mugen shattering into pieces. Certain of his victory, Skinn stands in front of Kanda's immobile body and proclaims his victory. However, Kanda reforms his sword and makes a final cut straight down Skinn. Skinn, severely weakened already, is unable to regenerate. He is blown into two by the attack and dies, crumbling into dust. Legacy Artificial Exorcists Arc Upon his awakening, Wisely noticies the absence of an apostle, and with his demon eye acknowledged that Wrathra reincarnated and was killed again and how. He notes that would he himself fall behind, he would be mortified. The Millennium Earl then wonders who the next "vessel" for Wrathra will be after Skinn Bolic and that they will be searching for his succeeding incarnation.Chapter 187 Alma Karma and Yuu Kanda are taken out of the scene following their fight, both badly hurt and near death. Presuming the death of Kanda, Sheril Kamelot notes that Skinn is finally avenged.Chapter 199 Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities as a Noah: As the child carrying the "Wrath" of Noah, Skinn had shown some passive abilities related to physical combat. He was shown to have durability and enhanced strength, but no others until he actually transforms. As a Noah, he had absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, were based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he was immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to humans. Wrath of God (神の怒りD.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark-, Chapter 5, Page 149 Kami no ikari): Skinn transformed into his Noah form when he begins battle with Kanda Yu in his part of the Ark. In his transformed state, Skinn was covered with a gold armor-like coating, while curved spires jutted out of his back and arms. It increased his defense and strength. In addition to that, he showed proficient use over lightning, able to form precise arcs of lightning by conducting it through his body. This also served as a form of protection, as any enemy wielding a metallic weapon could not strike him without getting electrocuted and suffering electrical burns. He claimed that his body could carry up to a million volts of electricity. He had also displayed the ability to regenerate from his wounds, but this took a while and did not work when he was severely weakened. *'Thunder' (雷D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark Chapter 5, Page 149 Kaminari): Skinn shoots a beam of concentrated lightning from his mouthD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 92, Page 106. *'Lightning Wheels' (雷輪D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 149 Kaminari wa): Skinn charges wheels of lightning between the two large spikes on his back, then uses them as projectiles and throws them at his targetD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 95, Page 149. *'Divine Punishment' (神罰D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 149 Shinbatsu; lit. translation "Punishment by God"): When enough of Skinn's energy has flown into his target through physical combat, he can draw that power back to him, the manifestation of this being chains that burst out of the victim. Skinn takes hold of these chains, and uses them to deliver a powerful lightning attack straight into his targetD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 94, Page 136. Being the representation of the "Wrath" of Noah, Skinn was shown to bear a hatred of Innocence so deep it could call him back from the brink of death, healing his wounds and enabling him to continue fighting, albeit in a berserker stateD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 97, Page 183. Going into this form caused the stigmata on the center of his forehead to spread and form a grinning mouth, with extra arms seeming to sprout from Skinn's shoulders, embracing him. This form, however, was short-lived and when its duration of effect was up, Skinn was weakened turning back into his human form and bearing all of the wounds he earned before his Inner Noah took overD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 97, Page 185. Major Battles * Skinn Bolic VS Lavi * Skinn Bolic VS Yu Kanda Trivia *Skinn would like to visit all of the confectionery shops in the world, likes sweets and dislikes anything that isn't sweet.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 148 *Skinn is the first of the Noah to die in the current storyline. *Skinn was originally supposed to be a sidekick character. The author admits to not have overthought his design.Gray Ark, page 215 *Wrathra comes from "Wrath". *Skinn was the fourth tallest human character in the series (behind Goushi, Socalo and Marie). References Navigation de:Skin Boric Category:The Noah Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:American Characters